Weasels, Dragons and Dreams
by ice queen
Summary: Ginny's always known a dragon watches over her as she sleeps. Charlie told her, and then theres the little matter of Draco... no, not that Draco... Well, you'll see^_^ D/G fluffiness. [COMPLETED]
1. Dreaming of Draco

Weasels, Dragons and Dreams

By Ice Queen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned here, and the dragon idea was from a fic that mentioned Ginny having a stuffed dragon on her bed. I just wrote this to get it out of my head. Please tell me what you think, k?

Ginny Weasley, fifth year student at Hogwarts, youngest of seven, dropped down in her usual spot on the Hogwarts Express with a thump, tossing her carry on bag to the floor and glaring at the girls around her. "I hate this time of the year." She stated, ignoring the smirks on her friends faces.

"What's up Ginny? Did you have another argument with Harry?" Shana asked, a slight grin on her face. Everyone knew about Ginny's crush on Harry Potter, but no one teased her as much as her closest friends. Anyone else risked a black eye.

"No, I got over that a long time ago. I swear if I even hear the word Quidditch I will scream. All summer long Harry and Ron went on, and on, and on... I don't ever want to see another Quidditch book in my life!" She leaned down, undoing the tie on her bag and pulling out a bag of chocolate from her mother. "Anybody want some? I feel a serious need for comfort food."

"No thanks, we were about to go hunt down the cart. Come with?"

"Nah, think I'll take a nap. Ron woke me up at three this morning, screaming about having forgotten to pack. I hate my family, I never get a decent nights sleep." She sighed, waving them out with a slight smile. "Remember to save me a chocolate frog, would ya?"

"All right! See ya Gin!" The two other girls walked out of the room, already discussing who the cutest guy in Gryffindor was. Ginny was never much of a morning person.

Ginny waited till they had left, then pulled open her bag again. It wasn't as though she were ashamed of what she was getting, it was just... Well, had anyone seen it other then family she would have to explain some things. She smiled, hugging the foot long silver dragon to her chest. She had had the enchanted stuffed toy since she was two, back when it was almost as big as she was. She curled up on the seat, wrapping her arms around the bright eyed dragon and fell asleep instantly, never even noticing the movements of the toy.

The door to the compartment slid open, revealing Draco Malfoy, who was looking for the Dream Team to annoy. He stopped though, seeing that the only one in the compartment was the little Weasley, not his nemesis. Draco turned, a slight sneer on his face, as he motioned to his lackies. "Hey, I don't need any help with this one, so why don't you guys go-" _Whoosh!_ The two were already hot on the trail of the food lady. He rolled his eyes, walking into the compartment silently.

He walked up to her, nudging her with his knee. "Hey, weasel, wake up!"

"Go'way Ron, I'm not gonna pack fo'you." She muttered, rolling over slightly to reveal her sleeping partner. Draco's eyes grew large and something that sounded suspiciously like a snort of disbelief escaped his lips. The small stuffed dragon seemed to smirk at him, its tail waving slightly from under her arm.

"So the littlest Weasel still sleeps with stuffed animals! How infantile! Think of how much entertainment this is gonna be." He laughed slightly, grabbing for the small dragon, only to have the Weasley girl pull away.

"Go 'way Fred! Las'time you stole Draco 'e whistled…" Her words became mere sounds as she fell even deeper into sleep. By this time though Draco had already fallen into the chair opposite of her with a thump. He looked even paler then usual as he ran his hand through his silver blonde hair.

"She has a stuffed dragon… named DRACO?" At the sound of the name the small dragon looked up. He was well enchanted, having developed a very strong personality over the years. The fact that her older brothers tended to experiment on him added to that nicely. Sometimes he even seemed frighteningly real. Ginny never even noticed though, she was deep in a dream.

Draco sat there, his eyes still wide as he tried to take in all the implications, not to mention making up some of his own.

*********

(In Ginny's Dream)

_She was two years old, and she was sitting with the best person in the whole world. His giant black leather jacket was wrapped around her shoulders, as his large hand pointed towards the sky. "See Gin? That's Draco! He's a giant dragon in the sky that watches over good little girls like you." Charlie said, glancing down at his only little sister with pure adoration._

_"Dwaco!" She repeated, tugging the stuffed dragon she had gotten for Christmas by the tail. He too was wrapped up in leather, his bright silver skin glimmering slightly in the starlight. "Dwaco! Dwagon!"_

_"That's right, honey. Like your dragon." She smiled, curling tighter into his warmth and falling asleep. He wrapped the slumbering pair up, and carried them to bed._

********

"Whistle, huh? Do you breath fire?" Draco asked the toy curiously. In answer he got a ring of smoke blown in his face and an arrogant grin. If he hadn't planned on using it as a torment device for the next two years he would have wanted one himself. He hadn't seen such a cool toy in ages. "Well, of course with a name like that how could you not be?" He asked, smirking slightly.

He leaned back, pulling out his dog-eared copy of _Quidditch through the Ages_. If he knew that he and Potter shared the same favorite book he would no doubt have been angry. He didn't even try to wake her up this time, he figured he would have more to torment her with if she kept talking in her sleep as she was. Perhaps even taunt her with the fact she slept with his namesake. Plus, this was the most agreeable he had ever seen a Weasley before… it figured she would have to be asleep.

Ginny turned, her face scrunching up slightly as though irritated. "Draco issnot a stupid name… Go'way Ron."

"Thank you. That's what I've been saying since first year." He replied softly, a slight smile playing over his lips. Draco wondered how many of her dorm mates knew she slept with a stuffed dragon that had his name. He would have thought he'd have heard about it by now. "I suppose Gryffindors are too _good_ to talk to Slytherins." For some reason the word 'Good' didn't sound like a compliment.

She mumbled something, her face relaxing into a smile. _If_, Draco thought, _you forgot about the annoying brother and the crush on Potter… she might even be considered cute. Not that I would like a _GRYFFINDOR_. What a horrifying thought. _

Draco shuddered, burying his nose into the book and trying to ignore the pair on the seat across from him. He thought for a second of leaving to find Crabbe and Goyle, but the thought of dealing with their stupidity when he already had a year ahead of him to deal with it, made him shudder. Even asleep the red head sounded more competent and intelligent then both combined. Not that that was a hard thing to be… He turned the page, not even noticing he hadn't read the first one. Just then the door slid open and a very irate pair of red heads glared down at him. He should have guessed the Weasly twins would offer to supervise the train ride this year.

"What are YOU doing here, Malfoy?" Fred (Or was that George?) asked, his face almost as red as his hair. "You better leave our sister alone!" They sat down, one on either side of him, each with identical looks that promised pain.

"I'm just trying to ignore the snores, Weasley." He stated dryly.

"Ginny doesn't snore!" Fred responded, then glanced over. "Oh… Yeah. The dragon thing." He grinned, as though he couldn't help himself and looked over at his brother. "Remember when you made him do that? He was so loud Mom threatened to toss him out of the house, along with us."

George snickered, both of them seemed to have forgotten Draco was in the same compartment. "But you're the one who made him breathe fire! That was great… Course we slept in the yard for the next week, 'long with the gnomes…" They both grimaced, then turned back to Draco once more. Guess being forgotten was too much to ask for with those two. "So, Malfoy, what's with the invading of our little sister's privacy?"

"It's a free country." He stated, sitting back with a slight smirk. The two shut up, crossing their arms across the chest, obviously not planning on leaving any time in the near future. "Had I known that she was tormented by her brothers so much I would have let off a long time ago." He stated, making both of them look irate once more.

"We don't either torment her! It's just…" George stated, a slight grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "She deserves to be tormented for sleeping with something that has such a stupid name!" Draco glared at them each in turn, making the twins crack up with laughter. "All right, we'll leave you be for now. But if we find out you did anything stupid…" Fred left the threat dangling, which was slightly scary considering the things the twins did to the people they considered _friends_. Who knows what they would do to an enemy. The two stocky red heads walked out, still laughing at the look on Draco's face.

"Hey, shouldn't we warn him bout-"

"Nah, let him find out for himself." The last thing Draco heard as the two left was laughter. For some reason a slight tremor ran down his spine. He shrugged it off, opening his book again. The small red head across from his turned slightly, her arms wrapping tighter around her toy.

The door slammed open this time, as yet another irate redhead stood in front of him. "Is there no end of you Weasleys? It's like a plague!" Draco stated, smirking at Ron and Harry. "Perhaps you might tell me why you've so... Graced me with your presence Potter? Weasel?" He no more then spoke when Ron had his throat between his hands.

"YOU WILL STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Ron yelled, completely ignoring Ginny's slow trip into consciousness. Draco looked up, a slight smirk at the sight of Ginny's irate face. BANG! Ron was hit up the head with Ginny's bag.

"STOP SHOUTING!!" She bellowed, shoving her hair out of her face. "It's your fault I was asleep in the first place Ron Weasley, now get out of my compartment NOW!" She stood up, having to stand on tiptoe to reach his ear, then dragged him out the door. Harry, having seen Ginny have a rude awakening before, made haste to follow the taller red head before she turned on him.

She dropped down on her chair, not even noticing Draco as she shoved her hair out of her face again and complained about annoying brothers. As soon as she looked up her eyes grew large, and she just stopped. Stopped moving, talking, everything, and stared at him.

He was holding her stuffed dragon, looking it over as though to find out how it ticked. "What are you doing here, Malfoy? And how long have you been here?" Ginny blushed, wondering what she might have said in her sleep.

"Long enough. By the way, nice dragon." Draco smirked, tossing the stuffed toy to her and sauntering to the door of the compartment. "One more thing before I go." He stated with a smirk. "Love the name." He then closed the sliding door in her face.

Ginny blushed, though a slight smile played on her lips as she hugged her stuffed dragon. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad year after all.


	2. Foxy Draco!

Weasels, Dragons and Dreams Chap 2

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley, Charlie

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Ginny has a stuffed toy that she's slept with since she was two, but what does this have to do with Draco? And why are there so many Weasels? They're Everywhere! Slight G/D Fluffiness. Much Weasley humor. 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: This is dedicated to all the G/D shippers in the world. I got the idea of the toy from one of you wonderful writers, so even that doesn't really belong to me, just it's... originality. Please read, review, critique, I love feedback!

The first years were lined up against the wall, each of them nervous, just some covering it better than others. Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table, teasing her friend Shana over how she kept staring at the Ravenclaw table. Draco was over at the Slytherin table, surrounded by his guard dogs, and trying to figure out why he hadn't ripped the little red head apart on the train. The rest of the room was loud and boisterous, at least until Dumbledore stood up, a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Welcome all! And as usual, first years should know not to go into the forbidden forest. But before we begin, I have an announcement. Hagrid, our Care of Magical Animals teacher will be away for the next month on private business. But no need to fear, we have an excellent substitute, one some of you might know very well. Everyone, please welcome Charlie Weasley!"

A stocky red head dressed in black leather pants and a jacket stood up, grinning over at the Gryffindor table. Ron bellowed happily, as the rest of the dream team waved. Ginny jumped up and ran to hug her big brother, making everyone at the Slytherin table smirk, though Draco's wasn't nearly as mean as the other's.

"Now, now, Miss Weasley, you may greet your brother all you wish, but preferably after the meal?" She blushed, hiding her face in her brothers big leather jacket, feeling Charlie's rumble of laughter through it. She grinned up at her brother as he gave her one last hug then ran back to her chair. Ginny sat down, smiling as Ron ruffled her bright red curls. The smile hesitated though, when she caught sight of Draco watching her from across the room. She shook it off, turning away from the blonde and watching the first years being sorted.

Soon the entire affair had been forgotten in the excitement of a new year. The only thing that would have made this year even more entertaining was if Fred and George were still in school, but they would be around. They were opening another branch of WWW in Hogsmead. Ginny would see them every other weekend, and that thought made her grin even wider. This time Charlie would be the picked on one, since he was a teacher. She couldn't wait.

"Now! Let's dig in!" Dumbledore announced, making the entire room grin. As soon as the meal was finished Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione ran up to see Charlie. "I see you guys haven't changed much. Hey, Gin? Did you bring your stuffed dragon?"

Ginny laughed, happy to be the first one noticed. "Yeah, I brought him, but I still haven't figured out how to make him stop whistling. Ever since Fred and George, well, you know." Ron and Charlie smirked, leaving the other two blank as to what they were discussing. "Could you fix him?"

"Sure, bring him down to Hagrid's place tonight and I'll see what I can do." Charlie replied, ruffling her curls. She hugged him, and ran up to her dorm. Grabbing the snoring dragon off her bed and tucking it into her backpack she raced down the stairs and towards the exit. 

It was nightfall, the sun setting slowly, making the ground hard to see if one was in a hurry. She tripped, falling to the ground with a muffled "Oomph!" As her backpack came open. The next thing Ginny knew the sounds of a small creature scampering told her that Draco had gotten away. Last time he escaped she found him knocked out wearing muggle makeup and a skirt. It wasn't something she wanted to deal with again. Draco had refused to come out of her room for a week.

"Draco!" She yelled, as quietly as possible in case someone heard her. Even the thought of trying to explain to a professor that she wasn't out looking for Malfoy, but her stuffed dragon, made her blush brightly. "Draco! Don't make me say it!" She growled, looking around for a flash of silver.

"All right already! FOXY!! Draco! Foxy!!" She was bright red by this time, and not even the sound of a whistle in the distance could damper her embarrassment.

"Why, Weasel! I never knew you felt that way!" The drawl came from behind a tree, making the youngest Weasley wish the ground would swallow her right then and there. Draco Malfoy sauntered up to her, his sneer firmly in place. "But I'm astonished that such a good little girl would be out here at this time of night! Perhaps one of the professors should know of this."

Ginny gaped, trying to come up with something, only to have a flash of silver catch her eye. "DRACO! You bad boy! Do you have any idea how much you worried me?" She dropped to her knees, scooping up the small dragon and hugging it to her chest. The sound of mocking laughter made her look up with a glare.

"Why, Weasel! Did you loose your ickle Dwagon? Is the widdle Weasley gonna cry?" Draco asked through bursts of laughter. Ginny stood, turning on her heel and storming away, only to be stopped by his voice. "What's the matter? I thought I was 'Foxy!'" The small dragon in her arms automatically gave what we muggles know as a 'Wolf Whistle,' making the blonde haired tormentor stop in amazement. "So that's what the whistle comment was about."

Ginny's eyes grew large. "How'd you... wait, I don't think I want to know. Yes, Draco whistles whenever someone says the word Foxy, I think it's cuz Fred and George really like that muggle singer Henry-No, I mean Hendrix." She grinned, knowing that he was completely lost in this conversation then walked away for real.

"Who? Hey! Wait up!" Draco called, running after her. "I'm not done with you weasel!"

"But I'm done with you, Ferret!" She stated, waltzing up to Hagrid's door with a smirk. The door slammed open before she had even had the time to knock, and an irate red head stepped between her and Malfoy.

"Is there a reason you're following Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?" Charlie asked, rather intimidating even though he and the blonde were the same height. Charlie had more mass, and a very Weasley temper going on. Ginny laughed silently at Draco from behind her brothers back, even going so far as to mockingly throw him a kiss. He blushed, making up some stupid excuse and walking away. No doubt plotting on revenge against the irritatingly protected little red head.

"Did he do anything? Because I would have no problem taking that little prat out behind the woodshed and-" She started laughing so hard that she had to sit down. "Well, I guess not. I should have known my little sister could take on a Malfoy." Charlie grinned, waiting patiently for her to calm down enough to explain.

"He... BWAHAHAHAA!! He heard me calling Draco... HAHAHA!! And then the Foxy, and he..." She stopped, so overcome with laughter that her eyes began to water.

"I take it Fred and George have been listening to Dad's Hendrix records again?" Charlie asked, smirking at her enthusiastic nod. "So what does it do this time? Sing, dance? Play the air guitar?"

Ginny snickered, imagining Draco playing the air guitar with his tongue. "No, he just whistles. And whenever someone sings the song he starts wagging his tail in time. You wouldn't believe how often I heard that song this summer! Fred even made it so that my alarm clock plays it to wake me up! Try explaining that to half a dozen rudely awaken witches! I gotta get it fixed before morning." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, knowing that he never could say no.

"All right! Just stop with the eye thing, Stop!" She laughed as he pretended to shield his eyes, and handed him the happily smiling dragon. They stayed there for a while, Ginny eating cookies while Charlie slowly went through the many spells placed on the dragon, making sure to leave the less annoying ones in place. He even left a few of the annoying ones, knowing how it irritated their mother. All the time the two talked endlessly, neither knowing how irritating this was to the blonde sitting outside in wait.

"Are they gonna be in there all night?" Draco asked himself softly, kicking a small rock with his toe. He was sitting under a tree overlooking the small house, a slight scowl on his face. He was about to give up as the door opened. The little red head turned, hugging her brother once more then skipped out the door as though she hadn't a care in the world. She was singing something under her breath as she hugged the small silver dragon to her chest.

"I want to take you home! I won't do you no harm!! Foxy lady!" Draco could almost swear the small dragon was wagging its tail in time. He smirked, stepping out of the shadows and anticipating a scream. 

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Ginny asked, disappointing him by not reacting. "I mean, don't you have to bleach your hair or something?" He stepped in front of her, moving so she couldn't get around him. "Look, I've gotta get back to my dorm and fix the alarm before I get turned into a frog by six angry witches."

"I thought it was the guy who got turned into a frog..." Draco stated, rather uncertain of the stupid muggle fairy tales. "And since when did the witch protect the dragon?"

"Since he got such a stupid name of course!" She grinned innocently, running around him before he could figure out the insult. "G'night Malfoy!" She called over her shoulder, once again tossing him a kiss. He stood there, a rather baffled look on his face for quite some time. For some reason he was almost certain he had just been made fun of. It was a rather unsettling experience, especially since he had no idea what she was talking about. The feel of a large hand clamping on his shoulder made him jump.

"You do know you have no chance in hell, don't you?" Charlie Weasley asked, looking almost pleased to see him. With that cryptic statement the large redhead turned, sauntering away as though everything were right in the world.

"Who is Hendrix?!" Draco asked the now empty area. Seems he was a little behind in this story. But everyone that's surprised raise your hand. Yeah, I thought not. 


	3. Draco, Crabbes and Goyles

Weasels, Dragons and Dreams Chap 3

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley, Charlie

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Ginny has a stuffed toy that she's slept with since she was two, but what does this have to do with Draco? And why are there so many Weasels? They're Everywhere! Slight G/D Fluffiness. Much Weasley humor. 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor do any lyrics of songs belong to me, they belong to the late Jimi Hendrix, and his many people that he worked with.

A/N: Wai! You guys are the greatest! *Hands out mini Draco dragons to all that want one* Just remember don't feed them after mid-wait, wrong show. I'm glad the Hendrix went over well, there's going to be much more in the chapters to come. I guess the Foxy Lady and Ginny just kinda work for me^_^ I wrote half of this in my Business Math class where there's this redhead that looks exactly like Charlie! *Wipes away the drool* I tried not to stare, really^_^; More Weasley redheaded goodness to come!

Ginny woke up at seven to the sounds of Hendrix playing the guitar, and two annoyingly cheerful voices shouting at the top of their lungs along with the lyrics. 

"YOU KNOW YOU'RE A SWEET LITTLE HEART BREAKER!" She heard that one line and jumped out of the bed, running down to the common room. There, in the middle of it all stood Fred and George playing their air Guitars, some sort of muggle music tool. "I WANT TO MAKE YOU MINE! ALL MINE!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Several voices screamed, making the twins grin largely and the music stop.

"Hi lil sister! Didn't think we could let you ruin our plans now, did you?" George asked, bowing towards the group around him. "Charlie told us _alllll_ about it!"

"How'd you guys get in here, anyways? You're supposed to be in Hogsmeade setting up shop!" Ron asked, still in his PJ's with his hair sticking in odd angles.

"Ve Haf Our Vays, brover dearest." Fred stated, using his wand to light his face up strangely. "Plus, you didn't expect us to forget all we learned on the Marauders map, now did you? What a git."

"You could have just visited like regular people, you know. You didn't have to sneak in!" Ginny stated, torn between laughter at their antics and annoyance at their childishness. She looked down to see she had forgotten to put Little Draco away before coming down, and quickly hid him behind her back. It just wasn't quick enough.

"Hey! If it isn't our favorite victim! Come on Gin, hand over the stuffed rat for old times sake!" George said. Ginny yelped, pulling the small dragon out of his reach, only to wind up putting it in Fred's hands. "We'll have him back to you by daybreak, lil' sister! We swear!" All but the first years turned, accustomed to the twins antics, and walked up to their beds to get a few more minutes of sleep. She groaned, watching as they bounced out of the room. This was another reason she had never been a morning person, there were too many in her family already.

When the Gryffindor group trudged down to their table they weren't very surprised to see the twins and Charlie sitting there already. Charlie looked at her with a shrug, mouthing the words "I'm Sorry." to her. She rolled her eyes, already seeing the slight grin on his face, and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Great look, Weasel. Maybe you should package it." She almost bit her tongue at the sound of Draco speaking to her from behind. "You could sell it to old hags trying to scare away small children."

Ginny tried to make a comment, but by the time she had turned he was already gone. Sitting at the Slytherin table smirking at her, no doubt. The sight of Fred making her stuffed dragon wave at her took all thoughts of the arrogant prat away fast enough. She ran to the table, soon caught up in a game of keep away between her brothers, even Charlie had trouble not getting involved.

"Ahem... As wonderful as it is to see family... Bonding." Dumbledore's amused voice broke their fun up quickly, leaving Fred holding the small dragon and Ginny glaring at all of her brothers. "I would think that we might introduce our... unexpected guests." Both Fred and George grinned largely, standing to bow towards all of the students. "Allow me to introduce two of Hogwarts finest..." The rest of the Weasley family choked on their pumpkin juice at this word. "Graduates, and the owners of Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, Fred and George Weasley!"

"Oh no, I could have sworn it was Gred and Feorge... Isn't that right brother?" Fred asked, a perfectly innocent look on his face.

"Oh yes, I suppose we shall have to change the names on our underwear now, Gred. Or is it Feorge?" The two grinned, ignoring the bright red face of their sister, then turned to the food as though they had done nothing out of place.

"Great, it's a family reunion." Draco said sarcastically, memories of the train ride still firmly in his mind. The twins turned, smirking at him to remind him of their promise, though, thankfully, the three of them were the only ones that knew what that look meant. It seemed he was under closer watch then he had thought. _And to think, all this for an annoying little red head... _He glanced over at the girl in question, unconsciously grinning as she tried to grab her dragon while no one was looking. Fred moved it out of her reach though, teasing her as she pouted.

"Drakkie, what are you smiling about?" Pansy Perkinson asked, slightly miffed at the fact he was looking at the Gryffindor's table without making amusing comments. Draco was the only entertainment at the Slytherin's table, after all. The rest of the goon squad wasn't intelligent enough to make sarcastic remarks. Goyle's best insult so far? "Hey, look at that guy… He looks really… stupid." And then he grinned like an idiot expecting to be praised.

"Just blinded by the red, Pansy." Draco stated easily, turning back to his meal. Out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw the littlest redhead making faces at him, but when he turned to sneer she was already focused on her plate. The twins, who were on either side of her, smiled menacingly at him, which made a tremor of fear race down his back. Draco glared at them as they grinned and waved, irritated by the fact they had gotten to him.

Breakfast was over too soon for Ginny. Each of the Weasley siblings went their own way, Charlie to his first class, the twins back to Hogsmeade, having little Draco wave 'Bye bye' to her as they walked out the front door. Fred was whistling a very familiar tune as he went, making Ginny blush slightly. Ron went off with Harry and Hermione as usual, and Ginny was left alone. She sighed, tossing her backpack over her shoulder and slowly walking towards her first class. It was much harder to be herself when she wasn't surrounded by people who knew who that 'Self' was.

"Well, well! If it isn't the littlest Weasel!" She turned, already knowing what to expect by the very familiar drawl, except this time, Draco wasn't alone. She looked up to find Crabbe and Goyle on her left and right, Draco standing directly in front of her, smirking. "What? No comment? You aren't so brave without your big bad brothers to hide behind, now are you?"

Ginny stepped back automatically, her hands clenching so tightly on her backpack that they turned white. Her eyes kept jumping from Crabbe to Goyle, and back. _What the…_Draco tilted his head slightly, considering his options.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Get lost, wouldn't want the little weasel to have a heart attack, now would we?" They laughed, a little too late, but that was to be expected. He glared at them until his order clicked in their miniscule brains and they left. "Now we're on equal ground weasel, well, as equal as a muggle lover and I _can _be." He smirked, expecting her to come up with something worthy of his time. She still said nothing, her face slightly pale.

"Foxy! Dun dun duh! Foxy!" The voice of someone singing under their breath registered in their minds. Ginny started to gain her color, her brown eyes dancing slightly. Charlie rounded the corner, his big leather jacket hooked on the end of his finger and thrown over his shoulder. "Hey Gin! I was just looking for you! You've got Trelawney, right? I thought, seeing as I was a Prof. now, I could get you out for the hour and we could go get your dragon back from the twins!"

"But I thought-" She started.

"Ah, nah, I sent the first years out looking for Leprechaun gold with the Nifflers. We've got a good twenty minutes, now why don't you go give Trelawney this note for me, and we'll get going?" She grinned, taking the small parchment that was her ticket to freedom and running up the ladder. Charlie turned towards Draco, this time he didn't look near as happy as he had for his sister. "Heed me now, Malfoy. If you ever sic your goons on my little sister again I'll make sure you don't walk… Again. If you have to flirt you will do it by yourself. Or aren't you man enough?"

"I-I wasn't flirting! As if I would flirt with a… A muggle loving Gryffindor! What is it with you weasels, anyway? Don't you ever go away??" He turned, slightly disturbed at being off-centered so easily. He never even saw the smirk on Charlie's face.

Ginny dropped down, grinning happily. "She said she knew this would happen and made out my homework assignment ahead of time. I guess she forgot that my name wasn't Lavender, huh?" She waved the sheet that clearly stated Lavender across the top, and grabbed his arm. "Now lets get going! I have a bone to pick with those two." She looked over, smirking at the blonde who was trying to hide in the shadows. "Hey Malfoy! Not so brave now that you haven't your goons to hide behind, now are we?" He flushed, running his hands through his hair irritably.

When they had passed him Ginny turned, this time sticking her tongue out at him, then skipped away. He watched her go, Charlie's words resounding in his head. "I was _not _flirting with a Weasley! She's just… more entertaining to torment then her idiotic brother." With those words he nodded, then found himself sitting on the staircase watching for her return.

Around twenty minutes later the two redheads walked in again, Ginny hugging her 'Little Draco' to her chest tightly. Charlie caught sight of him first, a slight smirk on the redheaded Professor's face. "I've gotta go, Gin. Can't leave those first years by themselves too long, you know." With that he nodded towards the blonde and walked away, whistling.

Draco looked up slowly, seeing her standing over him. "You're in my way, Malfoy." She stated, not nearly as nervous as she had been with Crabbe and Goyle staring at her. Though mentally Ginny knew Draco was the more dangerous of the three, she still felt relatively safe around him. It was something along the lines of 'After Tom, Draco was mere child's play.'

"I'll keep Crabbe and Goyle off your back." Draco mumbled, staring down at his hands. He looked up with a glare then. "But this doesn't mean I'm doing you any favors! I'm just keeping them from doing something stupid." He stared at her, threatening her to make a comment.

"Thank you, Malfoy, It's nice to know you don't want your goon squad hurt by a little girl." Ginny stated, walking around him as regally as a queen.

"I didn- Oh, sod it. Get to class, Weasel, I'm still prefect around here." He ran his hands through his hair, a slight smile tugging on the side of his mouth. "Oh, one more thing. You never told me who that Hendrix prat was."

"He was a muggle who could play the guitar with his teeth." Ginny called over her shoulder, certain that he was just as confused as he had been before he asked.

"Oh, right. I knew that!"

"Sure, Ferret, of course you did."


	4. For the Love of Char-er, I mean, Draco!

Weasels, Dragons and Dreams Chap 4

By Ice Queen (ice_queen_5@hotmail.com)

Category: Romance

Keywords: Draco, Ginny, Weasley, Charlie

Rating: G

Spoilers: All four Books, but not really.

Summary: Ginny has a stuffed toy that she's slept with since she was two, but what does this have to do with Draco? And why are there so many Weasels? They're Everywhere! Slight G/D Fluffiness. Much Weasley humor. 

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor do any lyrics of songs belong to me, they belong to the late Jimi Hendrix, and his many people that he worked with.

A/N: This is the end, my only friends, the end... Oh sorry, that's not Hendrix. You guys are the greatest^_^ I know, I'm sorry to be ending this right now, but I started out intending on leaving it at the first chapter. Look where that got us^_^;; And now, four chapters long, the story comes to the end, I've made some really great friends, *Slaps herself* Must... stop... rhyming! I'll just get on with the story, all right? Enjoy!

Draco couldn't sleep that night; of course the fact that Crabbe and Goyle's snores could factor a 4.0 on the Richter scale didn't help. But after going on six years of sleeping in the same dorm room he knew that wasn't what was bothering him.

This whole infestation of Weasleys was starting to drive him insane. It seemed like every time he turned around one of them was smirking/glaring/shouting death threats/ and or telling him the right way to flirt with their sister!

He rolled over onto his back, staring at the cold gray ceiling with a sense of impending doom. The worst part of it all was the feeling that the littlest Weasel had no idea what they were up to. Draco groaned, covering his eyes with one silk clad arm and seriously contemplated transferring to Durmstrang.

***********

Ginny was curled up in an oversized leather chair, Charlie's favorite jacket wrapped around her shoulders. She had taken up the habit of visiting him before going to bed, or at least she planned to, since he would only be around for a month. The only problem was that more often then not she wound up falling asleep in the middle of their talks.

Charlie grinned down at her, gently moving a strand of red out of her face and picking her and his jacket up. Ginny was his favorite, though he tried not to let the others know. She had been his little girl, learning how to walk when he was almost full grown, and her big brown eyes and fire red hair up in pig tails was still something he thought of once a day. He even had a picture of her toddling around sucking on Little Draco's tail in his office. She was also the one he worried most about, especially now she was older.

He wasn't sure that Malfoy was the right one for her, but whether or not she knew it, she had already made her decision.

It was strange that he knew her better then she knew herself, yet... oddly right. He waved his wand to open the Hogwarts door, his hands full. Slowly he made his way to the Gryffindor Tower staircase, trying not to wake his little sister. He could have floated her, but this was more... reminiscent of old times. Plus it improved his 'Manly image' for anyone up late enough to see him. Such as the blonde in black silk pajamas glaring at them from the stairs.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. I had thought this was past curfew for the students. Perhaps you can tell me how I'm wrong." He sat down beside Draco, Ginny still held gently in his arms. "Or perhaps you would prefer telling Headmaster Dumbledore."

"I couldn't sleep." Draco mumbled, glaring at the little redheaded girl as though she were betraying him, by sleeping herself. "And the last thing I want to do is wake up Snape for a sleeping potion. Last time someone did that, they didn't wake for a week."

"I heard about that. Completely understandable."

"For the kid?"

"No, for Snape. Last time I was woken in the middle of the night the dragons had a new clean up boy for a month." Draco stared at him, trying to figure out if he were joking or not. Charlie's sincere smile did nothing for his reassurance.

"Are we going to study dragons this semester?" Draco asked, curious despite himself.

"I think it could be arranged."

"Has she.." Draco asked, motioning towards Ginny.

"Ginny's probably forgotten more about dragons then you'll learn in a lifetime. She's strangely fascinated with them. I guess there's no accounting for taste, huh?" Charlie grinned, standing up easily as though he weren't carrying a full grown female, and started up the stairs.

"I thought you worked with Dragons!" Draco stated, confused by that last statement.

"But we weren't talking about them, now were we?" Charlie grinned, disappearing up the stairway and leaving an even more confused Draco behind.

"Oh. Right..."

*************

_He was riding a white stallion, wearing armor like in the hallways. She couldn't see his face though, but she had a good idea who it was. This was one of the many repeating dreams she had had since first year. _

_"Harry, I know this is gonna sound rude and all... but I honestly think we should go our separate ways. I mean, you're a wonderful guy, but all these dreams are making it hard to look you in the eye when I wake up! Plus, I've been thinking... I don't want to be the victim, I want to be the hero-" _

_"Do you ever shut up, Weasel?" The voice came from behind the steel helmet, making her heart skip a beat. _

_"Harry? Wha-" _

_"Oh, so I'm automatically Potter, am I? Just because a guy comes up to you on a white horse means they have to be perfect little Potter! But get over yourself, little girl, I'm not here to save you! I'm here to save the dragon!" He pointed his sword to the area behind him where an over sized stuffed Draco stood whistling at hoards of Weasley brothers singing and dancing around him. _

_She gasped, running towards her brothers that were in the middle of a Hendrix song as they cursed the not-so-small Draco into blowing smoke rings. _

_"Stop it!! SMOKING IS BAD FOR HIM!" She cried, grabbing Fred by his arm. George smiled, finishing the hex for his twin. She kept running around, grabbing each brother by turn, trying to keep her dragon safe. Draco, still on his horse, but now holding his helmet to keep from messing his hair up, stayed behind her. _

_Finally she gave up, merely standing in front of the silver dragon with her arms out to cover as much as she could. "LEAVE DRACO ALONE!!" She shouted. The brothers nodded, turning their attention to the other Draco in the area. They raised their wands as one, each with a different hex on their lips. She paled, running forward, screaming. "LEAVE THAT DRACO ALONE, TOO!" _

_Ron turned, a slight smile on his lips, and the next thing she knew she was a frog... _

************

Charlie walked into the common room, a slight frown on his face. For the last few minutes Ginny had been jerking slightly in his grasp, making muffled comments like "No.. Smoking... bad..."

He wasn't even surprised to find Fred and George lazing in the dark, a small fire the only thing keeping them company. "By the way you two work at being slackers it's a wonder your business is so popular." He stated, gently putting Ginny down on the largest couch.

"We need to talk, big brother. We think there's something going on with that Malfoy kid." George stated, going directly to the heart of the problem.

"We caught him staring at little sister this morning, and he spent the entire train ride up here watching her sleep. We don't like it." Said Fred.

Charlie looked thoughtful, dropping down beside Ginny so she could use his leg as a pillow. "Well, that's because there is something." He stated, stroking Ginny's red hair out of her face gently. "Other then him being an arrogant little prat, that is. Boys, I think that Ginny here is in love."

"Of course she is! She's been in love with Harry since first year! And rightly so, not a better non-Weasley in the world!"

"No, I'm not talking about Harry." Charlie replied, giving the twins a few moments to process his comment. Both Fred and George shook their heads, silently denying such a ludicrous idea. Charlie muttered a silent spell for Ginny, anticipating a loud reaction. He wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT HARRY?" George and Fred bellowed at the same time. Sounds of people tromping down the stairs told them they needed to wrap this conversation up quickly.

"We'll talk later, right now I need to get Ginny to bed. She has enough trouble staying awake in Trelawney's class as it is." The twins moved to argue, but Charlie glared at them, scooping up his sister and motioning towards the first girl who came down to see what the yelling was about. "Where's Ginny's bunk?" He asked.

Shana gulped, speechless at the sight of a leather-clad redhead carrying his sister as though she weighed nothing. She motioned for him to follow, turning to hide her blush. _Ginny's oldest brother is HOT! Too bad he's a Prof. I knew I should never have dropped that class..._ Charlie followed her silently, never knowing how many young girls would dream about him that night. Of course, that was probably a good thing. *A/N: Gotta insert the Charlie obsession somewhere, no?*

He left, finding the twins already gone when he got back to the common room. No doubt ready to bombard him in the morning over breakfast. They might have cash now, but that wasn't going to stop his brothers from catching all the free meals they could get. He grinned. The twins would never change, and that was what would make them famous. Of course, he almost felt sorry for Malfoy... Almost.

***********

Ginny woke up to a frightening sight. Both Fred and George were looming over her, grinning evilly. Fred was holding Draco by the tail, hanging him right out of her reach. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?" She asked, grabbing at her dragon.

"Nope! Not since Percy got that job in Africa. You're the next best thing!" George stated, looking as if that were a good thing to be. "We already tried with Charlie, he's just no fun."

"Yeah, he never eats anything!" Fred complained.

"Anything you give him, you mean." Ginny stated crossly. "This IS a girls only area you know, and unless you want to hear screaming in the next few minutes I suggest you GET OUT!!" She started beating them with her pillow, laughing as they covered their heads and ran away screaming "Sibling abuse! Sibling abuse!"

"Gin? Yo' brothers are WEIRD!" Shana stated sleepily, rolling over to grab a few more winks.

"Yeah, aren't they great?" Ginny stated, falling over abruptly and going back to sleep.

The twins grinned, then raced down the stairs to the common room. They had spent half their lives making sure Ginny was mean in the morning, they weren't gonna let something like graduating get in the way of her training. Especially if Charlie's theory was right. "Did you get it?" George asked.

Fred held out the small silver dragon with a triumphant grin. "Of course." He bowed towards the way out. "After you, brother dearest."

"Oh no, after you! I insist!"

"We shall go together then!" and the two Weasley brothers strolled out the door, smirking.

And the author's theory that a sense of humor is the most dangerous thing in the world was about to be tested. *Allows the readers a short moment to worry about Draco, then goes on.* Gotta love the Weasleys.

*************

Malfoy wasn't awake, he was in the dining room, making what he felt were reasonable commentaries, but he really wasn't awake. He was just pretending to be awake, kinda like every time he went to Trelawney's class. This was why he didn't notice that Crabbe and Goyle weren't the ones sitting next to him. At least until they started speaking in full sentences.

"Lovely day, isn't it Malfoy?" One asked, swiping a piece of toast off his plate.

"Oh yes, I suppose it will be much better once our little sister gets here to stare at." The other stated, swiping his bacon. He held out a pastry to the blonde, an innocent smile on his face. "Here, have a pastry."

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco demanded, looking at the pastry with trepidation. The twins grinned, putting the pastry down on his plate. One of them dropped something on his head, and they walked away without answering. "What did you do with them? Weasleys!" He stood up, only to look down in amazement at the thing that had fallen off his head. There stood Little Draco, happily wagging his tail through the blonde's breakfast. "Great, just great."

Draco dropped down on the bench once again, glaring at the small dragon as though it were his fault. Unconsciously he grabbed the nearest pastry and started munching. His eyes grew large as he tried to spit it out, but he was already too late. "Hic!" Fire spouted from his mouth, charring the table in front of him. The only thing not affected was the food covered Draco. No doubt he was fire proofed long ago. "Hic!" WHOOSH! "Darn you _HIC_! Weasleys! _Hic_!"

"Draco!" _That horrified scream is just enough to make this morning complete,_ Draco thought sarcastically. Those that hadn't already been staring at him, turned, astonished that Ginny Weasley actually seemed to care about his problem. "You poor baby! You're covered with food!" She ran over to his table then scooped up the small dragon from his plate. The small dragon grinned, wagging his tail back and forth. The rest of the tables snickered, seeing the astonished look on Draco's face.

"Hic!" A stream of fire shot past her face, making her look up at the blushing blonde.

"Fred and George?" Ginny asked calmly, watching as he nodded in reply. "Next time stay away from the pastries." She grinned at him, walking away as though his breathing fire was a daily occurrence. He snarled, or at least tried to. It didn't pull off quite the intensity when interrupted by a flaming hiccup. Crabbe and Goyle were pointing and laughing, and all of the Gryffindors were rolling in the aisles. He supposed this was what one got for even talking nicely to a Weasel. With a glare at his goon squad he walked out of the room.

"Ah, now Draco! Don't go away mad!" Fred stated, jogging up to the blonde and placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah! Just go away!" George stated, now on his other side. He really loathed those Weasleys. Really. He turned, glaring as they walked away singing that "Foxy" song that they all seemed to know by heart. When they got back to the table Ginny glared at them, which would have made Draco feel a little better, had he not suspected she was more upset about her stuffed toy then about how they treated him.

He was almost out the door when he saw Charlie leaning against the wall. "Now, now Mr. Malfoy. No need to be put out, it was all in good fun!" The redhead would have gotten a face full of flame if he hadn't had so much practice dodging. He continued, as though Draco hadn't tried to barbeque him. "But look at it this way, at least you weren't the one being an arse this time. I'm sure Ginny appreciated that."

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH GINNY WEASLEY!" The entire room stopped, staring at the now red Slytherin prefect. He gulped, looking over at the Gryffindor table to see Ginny trying to hide under her chair. The twins dragged her up though, making her mad enough to say what was on her mind.

"You have NO IDEA how reassuring that is, Malfoy." She called, making the rest of the room focus on him again. She took the opportunity to run out of the room as he stuttered. As she went past him she whispered so that only he and Charlie could hear. "And here I thought you might be a decent guy, given half a chance. Stupid me, guess I shoulda stuck to chasing after Harry, at least he worries about my feelings."

"I-I..." He stood there, watching the little redhead storm up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower. Charlie rolled his eyes, shoving the blonde between his shoulder blades.

"You're an even bigger idiot then I thought, Malfoy." He walked away, not noticing how many female eyes followed him. Draco stared after him then did something he knew he would regret later. He went after Ginny.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Ron demanded when Charlie reached the table. The twins groaned, Charlie snickered, and Hermione, who had had a feeling this would happen, whispered in his ear. "MALFOY?! I'LL KILL HIM!" He jumped up, intent on avenging his sister, only to be dragged down by Hermione again.

"After breakfast." She stated, easily shoving a muffin in Ron's mouth.

By this time Draco had caught up with Ginny, who was curled up by the portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room. He dropped down beside her, waiting for her to look up. "I didn't mean what I said in there."

"What, are you saying you DO love me?" The voice was muffled, since her face was buried in her arms, but he could have sworn she was laughing between her tears.

"NO! I mean... I... Sod it, I don't know why I even bothered with a Weasley in the first place." He started to stand up, only to feel her tugging on his robes. "What? It isn't as if YOU like ME, so who cares what I say?"

"Siddown Malfoy. I'm not done with you yet."

"You know what? I think I liked you better when you were younger. You've gotten positively vicious with age." He stated, dropping down with a scowl. She wiped away her tears, giving him a sunny smile.

"I'm still the same, it's just you're a lot easier to handle when not being followed around by walking walls." She pointed at him, smirking. "You're kinda scrawny, easier to manage."

He scowled, offended at the 'Scrawny' comment. "Have you stopped leaking yet? I have better things to do." He flushed as she laughed at him out right.

"Leaking?!"

"You know, with the waterworks... Would you quit making me sound like an idiot? I'm a Malfoy! Malfoy's never sound like idiots!"

"I guess you don't listen to yourself very often, do you?" She started laughing, as he glared at her. They were still like this when the Weasley brothers came around the corner to check on them. Draco stood up abruptly and started to walk away, he had a reputation to retain after all, and it had had enough damage already that day.

"Hey Malfoy! You do know you like me, don't you?" Ginny called out. He raised one hand in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, I know Weasel."

"Hey, Malfoy! You do know you'll have to be nice to Weasleys from now on! Well, other then Ron."

"Yeah, I know Weasel."

"Hey Malfoy!" She started out again, he turned before she could finish.

"Yeah, I know you're lucky, Weasel, it isn't every day a girl gets Draco Malfoy as a boyfriend." He walked away, laughing at the irritated look on her face.

"He really is an arrogant prat. Can I beat him, Gin?"

"Oh hush up Ronnikens, you're just jealous she got a boyfriend before you did."

"I think you meant to say before he got a girlfriend, George."

"No... No, I didn't."

"Oh sod off!"

"Yeah guys, everybody knows he's in love with Hermione."

"Thank yo-CHARLIE!!" 

The Weasley's argument could be heard by Draco, who was halfway down the hall by then. He smirked, pulling out a very familiar looking stuffed dragon from his robes. "I want to take you home! I won't do you no harm!! Oh! Foxy lady!" He smirked, singing the lyrics he had grown quite fond of lately. He had to remind Ginny to let him hear the whole thing sometime.

The End.

Gomen, not very romantic, I know. But it just... wrote itself^_^ It's been a fun ride everybody! Leave a note if you go, and if you know any non-sappy Draco/Ginny fics please share!


End file.
